Une maison de poupées
by Lilithiadam
Summary: Aphrodite fait ses débuts en tant que chevalier d'or, mais son nouveau temple lui réserve une surprise bien étrange... et des plus inquiétantes.


Disclaimer : tout saint seiya appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, Kurumada pour ne pas le nommer. Je propose un feu de joie lorsqu'il tombera dans le domaine public (saint seiya, pas kuru...)

Blabla : bienvenue dans le mois de septembre, tout un chacun ! Le mois où il n'arrive que des bonnes choses ! Le temps radieux, les températures en hausse, le départ en vacances... Je me devais de fêter ça comme il se doit avec l'un de ces one-shots respirant la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur dont j'ai le secret. Ce texte prend quelques libertés avec l'esprit de sts mais bon. Hommage à l'écrivain Sarah Waters, que je ne saurais que trop vous recommander.

Merci aux futurs reviewers ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Une maison de poupées**

_20 janvier_

La première fois que je suis entré j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. On m'avait promis un temple et je trouvais un musée. Je ne sais pas combien il y en avait au juste. J'ai tout de suite décroché ceux qui se trouvaient sur les portes, en face des entrées, de mon lit. J'ai demandé au domestique qui les avait mis là, il a haussé les épaules. « Y en a eu de plus en plus au fil des ans », m'a-t-il dit. Je n'ai rien obtenu de plus. Il s'est éloigné en maugréant que je pouvais bien me plaindre, ce n'était pas moi qui devait tous les nettoyer. Enfin, vu la poussière qu'il y avait sur certains, je me doute que cette tâche ne lui pèse pas trop lourd. J'ai un moment pensé à tout décrocher, histoire de me sentir à l'aise. Après tout, c'était chez moi maintenant, et je détestais me sentir observé de cette manière. Cependant, il m'aurait semblé incorrect de tout déménager alors que je débarque à peine. Des souvenirs de l'ancien propriétaire, de mon maître peut-être, voire de tous les chevaliers qui m'avaient précédé ici. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de telles libertés. On pourrait me croire timoré, mais je crois que je cherche juste à faire les choses au mieux, comme d'habitude. J'aimerais savoir m'imposer plus, comme le Cancer par exemple. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me retourner sans cesse à cause de tous ces visages.

_26 janvier_

Je me suis fait une belle peur en descendant du lit ce matin. Celui qui était sur la porte, que j'avais enlevé et remisé à la cave, était de nouveau là. J'ai fait un joli saut au plafond dont Masque de Mort aurait fait des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines, s'il avait été là. Je me suis approché prudemment. C'était bien le même, les dorures identiques, la teinte, tout. Je ne me souvenais absolument pas de l'avoir raccroché. Cela dit, Shura et les autres sont montés boire chez moi pour fêter mon installation hier soir, et à part le Cancer aucun d'entre nous ne tient spécialement bien l'alcool. Je leur avais parlé de mon malaise vis-à-vis de cette profusion, il se pouvait très bien que l'un d'eux ait voulu me faire une blague. Je pouvais même l'avoir raccroché moi-même, par défi ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je suis tellement soucieux de la façon dont ce groupe me voit et m'accepte, c'en devient maladif. J'évite de boire car je sais qu'alors je fais n'importe quoi et qu'en plus je ne me souviens de rien.

Bref, il y avait mille raisons pour qu'il soit revenu à sa place. Je l'ai à nouveau descendu à la cave et je ne m'en suis plus occupé. C'est en passant dans le salon que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Il faut savoir que si dans les autres pièces on remarquait une certaine exagération, dans le salon elle crevait les yeux. Les murs étaient littéralement recouverts, jusqu'au dernier centimètre de pierre. Comme dans ma chambre, sauf qu'elle était plus grande et que cela frappait moins. C'était surtout dans le salon que j'avais sévi quand j'avais emménagé, j'avais essayé d'espacer, de ne garder que les plus gros. Ils étaient tous revenus. J'ai inspiré un grand coup. Cette fois, c'était sûr, c'était une blague. J'avais dû m'assoupir et ils en avaient profité pour tout remonter. J'ai à nouveau fait le transport, en grommelant. J'étais attendu par le Pope, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. En posant le dernier, je me suis rappelé d'une chose. Lorsque j'avais ramené le premier, j'aurais juré que les autres étaient toujours à leur place dans la cave.

_13 février_

Cette fois, ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas qui fait ça, mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Avant, ils reprenaient leur place toutes les semaines environ, maintenant, dès que j'en descends un, il est de nouveau là au matin, fidèle au poste. Je suis allé parler au domestique, j'étais furieux. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, car je ne suis pas du pays, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il nie tout. Je me demande bien qui d'autre aurait accès à la maison en permanence et du temps pour faire tout ça. A l'entraînement, j'étais tellement énervé que je me suis retrouvé au tapis deux fois de suite, avec Masque de Mort puis avec Shura. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de rire en me demandant si j'étais réveillé, et j'ai ri avec eux. Je suis comme ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment drôle d'être roulé dans la poussière. Pendant le repas, ils se sont relayés pour me demander si j'étais triste d'avoir ruiné ma permanente. Les pauvres ! Mes cheveux, ils sont comme ça naturellement, pas besoin de passer par des heures de soin. J'aurai aimé leur répondre ça, pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je n'ai pas eu le cran. Je préfère qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent, au moins je passe pour quelqu'un de soigné. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui me déteste au point de me faire une plaisanterie aussi cruelle. Tous les matins j'ai l'impression d'être entouré de fantômes.

_19 février_

J'en ai brisé un. Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais. C'était en rentrant de la cérémonie. Oui, celle durant laquelle ces chevaliers d'argent n'ont pas arrêté de m'envoyer des baisers ou de faire des gestes obscènes. La veille, j'en avais surpris un dans ma remise, en train de trafiquer je ne sais quoi. J'ai cru que je tenais mon coupable, c'est vrai. Je l'ai enfermé dans la cave, avec tous ceux que j'avais descendus, je voulais qu'il avoue. Je n'ai pas eu une attitude digne. Mais je suis là depuis seulement un mois et je vois déjà que personne ne m'acceptera. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai forgé tant d'espoirs, c'est toujours pareil, où que j'aille. Je l'ai laissé là toute l'après-midi, pendant que je faisais la sieste histoire de me calmer. Quand je suis revenu le soir et que j'ai ouvert la porte, il était mort. Il y avait une expression terrible sur son visage. De la peur. Brute. J'ai cherché partout. Je n'ai senti ni poison, ni odeur bizarre. Il n'avait même pas perdu de sang. J'ai dû faire venir les domestiques, prévenir le Grand Pope. Je n'avais personne à qui en parler, à qui raconter ma version, et du coup tout le monde a jasé. On croit que c'est moi. Qu'il m'aurait surpris nu et que je l'aurai tué pour ça, des choses de ce genre. C'a été comme un déclic. L'hostilité sourde que je sentais depuis le début a commencé à surgir au grand jour. On ne se gêne plus pour me montrer du doigt, moi l'étranger si soigneux de ma personne, trop lisse pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Résultat, j'en ai brisé un. Cela m'a rendu nerveux. Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça, passer ma colère sur des choses. J'ai mes roses, et lorsque je m'énerve, elles ne fleurissent pas. Ça me calme de m'occuper d'elles. J'oublie le stress à l'entraînement et les murs recouverts chez moi. En nettoyant les débris, j'ai pris le temps d'en observer quelques-uns au mur. Certains paraissent avoir plus de mille ans.

_28 février_

Le docteur est passé ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'appeler, je me suis réveillé malade comme un chien. Il a diagnostiqué pas mal de dénutrition et de l'anxiété chronique. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dont je souhaitais lui parler. La bonne blague ! Que pourrais-je dire ? Qu'il ne se passe plus un jour sans que je doive descendre au moins ceux sur les portes, pour pouvoir les ouvrir ? Cela dit, ces objets maudits ont enfin acquis une utilité. Vu que je n'ose plus sortir sans m'être assuré du moindre pli dans mes vêtements, je gagne un temps considérable avec cette galerie. Je sais qu'on me guette. Une erreur, et c'est la fin. Ils ont fait de mon apparence le centre de la bataille et c'est moi qui en paie les conséquences. Je dois être parfait. Rien en moi ne doit prêter le flanc à leurs critiques. C'est comme ça que moi qui ne me suis jamais soucié de savoir à quoi je ressemblais, je me retrouve à passer des heures dans la salle de bain, à renvoyer mes vêtements à la lingerie trois fois de suite, à m'entourer de roses pour éviter les odeurs. La lutte commence dès que je mets un pied dehors. La plupart d'entre eux me font des signes quand je passe, mais je sais bien faire la différence entre la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé la faille et leur frustration de me voir ainsi inattaquable. Enfin je crois. Le Sanctuaire se résume de plus en plus à deux catégories : ceux qui m'en veulent et les autres. Masque de Mort et Shura semblent hésiter. Je vois bien que l'aspect sournois de tout ceci ne leur plaît pas, d'un autre côté ils ne sont pas hommes à faire des cadeaux. Et à se ranger auprès d'un ostracisé s'il n'y a plus d'espoir. J'en viens presque à supplier le Grand Pope de me donner des missions. Loin et longtemps. Cela ne les empêche pas de jaser en mon absence, mais au moins je ne suis pas là pour les entendre. Dès que je mets un pied au Sanctuaire, c'est pour me terrer chez moi. Je me suis familiarisé avec la maison. Je ne sursaute même plus de tous ces visages qui me scrutent le long des couloirs. Leur présence me rassure. Je préfère ces images que je contrôle aux êtres bien vivants et capables de me nuire. Sans doute qu'ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, mais ma vision limitée m'en laisse l'impression. Ah, et c'est curieux, mais je jurerais que les deux petits sur le mur du fond n'étaient pas là avant.

_10 mars_

Mon anniversaire. Enfin je crois, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais des cadeaux de quelqu'un. Le Grand Pope m'a expédié les accessoires de rigueur, ceux que tous les chevaliers d'or ont reçus pour leurs dix-huit ans. Grand luxe, cela dit. Bonne surprise, Shura et Masque de Mort sont passés avec des bouteilles. Pas de cadeau, il ne faut pas rêver, mais c'est un début. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de construire quelque chose, moi aussi ? Les choses vont beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai adopté cette attitude digne et un brin supérieure. Pourquoi aurais-je honte de mon apparence ? Je ne l'ai pas choisie plus qu'eux. Je me sers de ce que j'ai. Et j'ai largement de quoi les rendre tous jaloux. De toute façon, ma maison me prédestinait à ce genre de comportement. On dirait un salon de beauté taille XXL ! Les deux autres m'ont demandé si cela me dérangeait toujours, si je voulais de l'aide, mais j'ai dit non. Quand j'en ai assez de cet océan de visages, je sors voir mes roses. Je passe la moitié du jour à m'occuper d'elles et le reste à m'occuper de moi. C'est bien suffisant pour m'assurer que je suis aussi irréprochable que d'habitude. Le Cancer et le Capricorne sont partis tard dans la nuit, passablement ivres, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Je suis resté debout encore quelques minutes pour tout nettoyer. Je réfléchissais, j'avais un peu bu et je me sentais bien. En entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai souri. La maison me souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, à sa manière. Il y en avait trois de plus au-dessus de mon lit.

_11 mars_

J'ai été réveillé par un vacarme effrayant. J'ai ouvert en grand et j'ai hurlé. Ils étaient en train de tout détruire. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Ils ne pardonnaient pas la mort de l'un des leurs. Ils couraient partout, sur les débris, en hurlant « joyeux anniversaire, mon joli ! » J'ai augmenté mon cosmos en leur hurlant de filer. Camus, que le bruit avait alerté, m'a trouvé à genoux au milieu du carnage. Il n'y en avait pas un d'intact. Il m'a proposé d'avertir le Grand Pope, mais je n'allais pas le déranger pour ça. Camus est toujours si froid, mais il a quand même vu que j'étais très affecté. Tout ça, c'était ma maison. Ils ont tout détruit. Alors il est resté avec moi et m'a aidé à jeter les morceaux, en silence. Je suis sorti dans l'après-midi, sans perdre de ma superbe, pour leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient bien me dépouiller de tout, ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je suis intouchable, dans ce que je suis, et je ne vais pas me priver de leur montrer. En me couchant, j'ai été pris d'un espoir fou. Cette maison peut beaucoup de choses. Soudain, j'ai eu à la fois hâte et peur d'être demain.

_12 mars_

J'avais raison. Leur rage, leur jalousie, leur haine, ils peuvent me la jeter à la face. Ils reviennent toujours, les murs en sont couverts. Il n'y a même plus assez de place, alors ils s'entassent à même le sol. Je cherche encore où les accrocher. Pour un seul brisé, la maison me comprend, et elle m'en rend dix. Les neufs, les bien polis, côtoient les ternis qui ne me servent plus à grand-chose mais que je laisse quand même. Qui sait quels services ils ont rendu à mes prédécesseurs ? Je ne peux plus sortir sans m'être miré dans tous ceux qui ponctuent la galerie. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et j'y prends du plaisir.

Qui, qui m'aide ainsi à m'imposer, qui me montre qui je suis, qui je ne dois jamais avoir peur d'être ? Je doute d'avoir jamais la réponse. Car le seul visage que je vois, que je scrute, qui m'observe le long de ce couloir, qui est partout, qui est mille, qui est toujours le même, est le mien.


End file.
